1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a socket for electrically testing semiconductor devices and test equipment including the same.
2. Related Art
Generally, semiconductor memory devices may be classified into a volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. Non-volatile memory devices include non-volatile memory cells capable of preserving stored data without a power supply.
A solid-state drive (SSD) is configured to include a plurality of non-volatile memory chips (e.g., NAND FLASH chips), and thereby stores a large capacity of data. Recently, due to a decreasing bit cost of SSD, hard-disk drives (HDD) have been replaced by SSD. To improve productivity in fabrication of SSDs, a testing process may be executed on a plurality of SSDs in a batch manner.